L'armoire
by Panic Fuse
Summary: Tout le monde savait que Sasuke était claustrophobe. Même moi, le gars qui écoutait jamais rien. UA - Drame - Québecois


**ATTENTION - Ceci comporte un contenu violent et est écrit à la "Québécoise" puisque j'en suis une: j'avais envie de laisser un p'tit truc québécois ici. J'ai écrit comme je parle (en général) :)**

 **Si vous ne comprenez pas un mot, faites une recherche ou demandez-le moi ^^**

.

.

.

 **L'Armoire**

.

.

.

Y'avait un claustrophobe, dans notre classe. Maintenant, y'est plus là. J'me demande si y va revenir. Y'est parti depuis quelques jours, p't'être une semaine. Y s'appelle Sasuke. Tout le monde sait que Sasuke est claustrophobe.

Sasuke, c'est le genre de gars qui parle pas pour rien dire, qui regarde les autres un peu croche... pis c'est le seul claustrophobe que j'connais. En y repensant, j'ai envie de vomir tout ce que j'ai à l'intérieur de moi, même mon coeur. C'est juste trop dégueulasse, ce qu'on lui a fait.

Depuis c'te jour-là, mes amis, c'est plus vraiment mes amis. On est tous divisés. On s'parle plus, on s'regarde même plus.. Sauf peut-être les deux malades qui ont eu l'idée de laisser Sasuke dans son cauchemar. Eux, y sont fiers d'eux.

J'aurais aimé que c't'affaire-là s'ébruite, j'aurais aimé que la mère de Sasuke prévienne la police ou aille porter plainte… au moins elle, parce que je sais que son père est parti depuis longtemps et qu'y reviendra pas...bin, c'est ce que les autres disent.

C'est pas arrivé: la mère de Sasuke, elle a pas appelé la police. Quand j'suis venu sonner chez elle, son kid pratiquement mort dans les bras, elle a eu l'air de s'en foutre. Elle a tiré une puff de sa cigarette, craché sa fumée sur mon visage pis dit que la chambre du brun était la plus grande en haut.

La maudite conne.

J'aurais aimé qu'un de mes chums appelle la police, mais ça non plus, c'est pas arrivé. J'aurais aussi aimé appeler la police, mais j'ai pas été capable de le faire. J'ai tellement peur, j'pisserais même dans mes pantalons. Y'a environ huit jours, Sasuke a confronté Jobbe, le genre de trou d'cul qu'y faut justement jamais confronter. Le pire, c'est qu'il lui a vraiment cloué le bec, à c'te gros con. Sasuke lui a dit tellement de choses vraies, tellement d'bons arguments contre les insultes un peu pecques qui pleuvaient sur lui que le grand s'est fait ridiculiser devant tout le monde pis s'est fait crisser là par sa blonde. Looser. J'ai rigolé, j'étais là, tout le monde était là. Jobbe avait rien répliqué au bout du compte, y l'avait juste pris par le col pis l'avait plaqué au mur près des grandes portes principales du secondaire. Une chance qu'un prof est intervenu, sinon y'aurait pu d'dents.

Le problème, c'est qu'après, c'est nous que Jobbe est venu voir. Y voulait qu'on foute la marde dans la vie de Sasuke, ou au moins, qu'on lui foute une chienne de peur, juste pour qu'y ferme sa gueule pis marche la tête basse dans les couloirs de l'école.

Mes "amis" sont connus pour faire des coups bas, mais plus encore pour faire des conneries comme ce qu'on a fait à Sasuke pour satisfaire les "clients". Moi, j'suis connu pour être celui qui dit jamais rien. J'suis celui qui fait jamais rien non plus. J'écoute même pas pendant les cours, j'aime pas mal mieux tourner la tête vers la gauche pis regarder les gros seins d'Holly, la fille qui m'fait des pipes, des fois. Avant, j'étais pas comme ça. J'étais pas un lâche, avant.

Étant connu pour ce genre de chose, mais aussi pour le fait qu'on faisait jamais rien sans rien, bien sûr qu'on a accepté. Qui qui accepterait pas un beau trois-cents dollars ? J'ai pris mon cash. Même si c'est en faisant des affaires dégueulasses que j'l'avais gagné. Qui est-ce qui l'prendrait pas ? Les gens qui disent qui le prendraient pas, c't'argent-là, c'est juste des maudits menteurs. Y'a personne de complètement saint. Ce s'rait comme dire que Justin Trudeau, le premier ministre du Canada, vit pas dans une belle crisse d'utopie.

Tout l'monde savait que Sasuke était claustrophobe. Jobbe le savait, pis Keiran aussi. Keiran, c'est celui qui a donné sa réputation à not' groupe. Moi, le gars qui écoutait jamais rien, moi aussi, j'le savais, que Sasuke était un claustrophobe.

Un soir, vers 21h00, quand le kid est sorti du petit resto où y travaillait, on l'a pogné pis on l'a entraîné avec nous dans not' bunker. L'argent servait à nous payer c'te p'tit luxe-là, aussi.

Jobbe était là, y voulait voir le spectacle. Quand Sasuke l'a remarqué, y s'est mis à se débattre. Au début, y se laissait faire. Peut-être qu'y pensait pouvoir négocier avec nous, j'sais pas. Y'était resté calme, y'avait rien dit qui serait pas nécessaire. Mais y s'est mis à paniquer quand y'a vu le sourire carnassier que Jobbe lui avait adressé, pis encore plus en voyant la p'tite armoire que Keiran lui pointait du doigt. Avant de l'enfermer dedans, l'grand l'a frappé, y'a crié deux-trois insultes, y s'est penché pis y'a murmuré des choses à son oreille. Personne a entendu, pis personne saura jamais ce que Jobbe lui a dit.

Sasuke suppliait.

Y voulait pas qu'on l'enferme. En voyant ses yeux pleins d'eau, moi non plus, j'voulais pas l'enfermer. Certain que ç'a été dure pour les autres de le mettre dans l'armoire ! Ç'a été mille fois pire pour lui d'être là dedans, par exemple. Au début, en l'entendait pas crier, on l'entendait juste chuchoter. Y'essayait de se rassurer. J'le sais parce que j'étais juste à côté de l'armoire. Après cinq minutes, y s'est mis à crier de le laisser sortir. Y l'a fait plusieurs fois, y donnait des coups contre les portes pour essayer d'les ouvrir. On aurait dit qu'y faisait une crise d'épilepsie.

Les gars sont restés p't'être quinze minute, mais rien de "mieux" se passait, faque y sont partis, m'obligeant à surveiller l'armoire toute la nuit. C'était ça le deal, enfermer Sasuke dans la minuscule armoire toute la nuit. Quand Sasuke a entendu les autres partir, y s'est mis à crier encore plus fort de pas le laisser tout seul, de le laisser sortir. La porte du bunker s'est refermée, pis après j'ai entendu un p'tit "laissez-moi sortir" tout tremblant. J'entendais sa respiration forte. L'armoire était tellement petite qu'y pouvait certainement pas bouger. Moi, j'aurais jamais pu rentrer là dedans, pas avec mon gabarit. J'ai plus rien entendu pendant un long moment, après ça.

J'peux jurer que Sasuke a tenu longtemps sans crier, sans cogner les portes qu'on avait attachées avec une espèce de cadenas gros comme une de mes mains. Moi, j'me suis assis sur le divan que j'avais placé juste en face de l'armoire.

Pis, d'un coup, j'ai entendu un cri déchirant, terrifiant, presque inhumain.

« Laissez-moi sortir »

J'en ai eu des sueurs froides, c'était fou. Y'a eu un deuxième cri, tellement fort qui aurait pu me faire saigner les tympans.

« Laissez-moi sortir »

C'te fois là, y'avait été plus long, plus aigu , plus... plus macabre.

J'ai mordu mon poing. J'voulais le sortir, j'voulais le rassurer, j'voulais... mais j'pouvais pas.

L'armoire s'est mise à bouger dans tous les sens, j'entendais le craquement sinistre des os de Sasuke contre les parois de sa cage quand y donnait des coups violents. Y'a même réussi à cabosser un peu la porte de gauche.

Je l'imaginais tout tremblant, couvert de sueur, les ch'veux collés sur son front, les yeux grand ouverts, les poings pis les coudes en sang. J'me demandais comment y se sentait. Ça devait pas être un cadeau d'être là-dedans.

Y a eu d'autres cris, si forts que j'me demande encore comment les gens à l'extérieur faisaient pour pas entendre, ni même remarquer quoi que ce soit. Mais en même temps, y devait pas avoir grand monde, dehors, à 2h30.

J'ai eu envie de pleurer, j'ai même mordu mon bras pour m'obliger à rester assis.

Le bruit lointain d'une respiration saccadée s'est écrasé contre mes oreilles, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus furieux et déchaîné. La sensation était affreuse, c'était comme si j'étranglais Sasuke de mes propres mains. Pis, j'pense qu'en réalité, c'était exactement la même chose.

J'ai pas pu tenir, j'me suis levé en courant vers l'armoire, mais j'avais oublié que c'était pas moi qui avais la clé. J'me suis retourné, affolé, pis j'ai cherché des yeux un coffre en métal. Une fois trouvé pis complètement vidé sur le sol, j'ai fouillé dans les différents outils volés qu'on avait accumulés. J'me suis coupé la main, mais j'm'en foutais. Je devais trouver l'ostie de coupe boulon de marde. Quand je l'ai eu dans les mains, j'me suis carrément jeté sur l'armoire, j'ai détruit la barre du cadenas pis j'ai jeté l'outil au sol. Les mains tremblantes, sales de rouge pis d'poussière, j'ai enfin réussi à décrocher le cadenas. Lui aussi, je l'ai lancé.

J'ai pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les portes, un corps collant s'est carrément écroulé sur moi. J'suis tombé au sol, ma tête a cogné et j'ai vu des points noirs.

« Merci » était répété en litanie.

J'ai eu envie de vomir. Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke me remerciait ? J'aurais pu le sortir de là à la minute où les gars sont partis, mais je l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai laissé dans l'armoire trop longtemps... en fait, même une seule seconde à l'intérieur était de trop.

Comme je l'avais pensé, Sasuke était tout en sueur, ses yeux étaient rouges et mouillés de larmes, son corps taché de sang tremblait comme si y'était en hypothermie... J'sais pas trop si on tremble, quand on est en hypothermie, sûrement que oui. Sa respiration était sifflante, ses sanglots bruyants, ses ongles enfoncés dans ma peau.

J'me suis senti comme la pire personne du monde en comprenant l'ampleur des dégâts que j'avais provoqués. Mais j'me suis senti beaucoup mieux en me rendant compte qu'y était là, couché sur moi, un peu léger comme une plume. C'était un poids réconfortant, pour tout dire.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Donc... voici l'OS... un peu triste sur les bords, mais en même temps, avec ce sujet...Haha. Dîtes-moi vos avis quant à l'histoire, l'écriture, les sentiments et tout le tralala qui vient avec. Un gros merci à ceux qui le feront et à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'ici !**

 **Je dois bien avouer que je suis assez stressée de voir si vous allez aimer ou non. J'ai dû me donner un coup de pied dans l'cul pour poster ^^ Bref, à toute !**


End file.
